It is often necessary to connect or disconnect conductors (or contacts) along one electrical component with corresponding conductors (or contacts) along another electrical component.
Moreover, it is often desired that such connection (or disconnection) be convenient, effective and performable in an area inaccessible by tools.
It is also often desired that connection (or disconnection) be effectuated with a zero insertion (or removal) force. This feature may be required to prevent damage to the components being connected.
In addition, it is typically desired in numerous applications of electrical connectors to provide connection between closely spaced parallel conductors; to provide high strength closure; and high resistance to shock and vibration. Conventional approaches which teach separate coupling elements for each conductor on one component to be connected to a corresponding conductor on a second component have rendered such features difficult to attain.